


Liars

by Stormwing_Queen



Series: A Winters Tale [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwing_Queen/pseuds/Stormwing_Queen
Summary: After the events of Retribution (and Battle Ground) Molly feels more lost and alone than she ever did as the Lady. Her secret is burning, and it's not as entirely hers as she thought. Everyone is telling lies and she has no idea where to turn(Spoilers for Peace Talks/ Battle Ground)
Relationships: Molly Carpenter/Harry Dresden
Series: A Winters Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three! 
> 
> I had a ton of writers block because my entire life exploded when my now ex husband decided to tell me he just up and decided he didn't love me. I also had a TON of trouble thinking of the macguffin to frame this part around but Battle Ground gave me a few ideas, so here we are
> 
> Timeline/Canon wise this is the logic. Harry & Karrin Split before Battle Ground over the "Molly" issue. Mantles and Retribution take place before Peace talks but Karrin and Harry aren't on the best of terms post break up. Fudging the timeline a bit... the battle of Chicago happens between Retribution and Liars and pretty much as expected - only Harry is out trying to talk to Karrin about the impeding talks when the assassination goes down and its Molly and Maggie (and Mishka) that mouse protects from the Svartalves. The new Lady does Molly's part in the battle, and she and her family are protected in other ways during the battle. Makes canon work for me (just) so I'm going with it.

The soft press of Harry’s lips against my forehead would have woken me, had I not already been wide awake and feigning sleep.  
  
It had been this way longer than I could remember – Harry woke with Mishka, fed and changed him, then settled him again, before leaving to take Maggie to school, leaving me asleep the whole time. Except I wasn’t asleep. I just didn’t want to have to be around him without any of the kids being awake, it was just too hard.  
  
Yes, I’m a fucking coward. So sue me.

Once I heard the heavy security door close behind them, I got up like always and did all the things that made me less a coward and more a good mother and partner. Despite Mom and Dad’s strict view on things they really did do family well, and instilled that in me.

Apartment - clean

Laundry – done

Baby – Happy, clean and fed

  
Since the birth I’d been the perfect Stepford wife, well except the wife part. I thanked god for that, I'd always dreamt of being Harry's wife, ever since I was in elementary school and now I found myself glad I wasn't. Glad I wasn't that much of a liar. Catholic School strikes again, this time with guilt over obedience to your husband. At least I wasn't breaking _that_ rule.  
  
I knew where it was of course, I always did. Hidden in its little pouch at the back of the drawer with all those toys neither of us had even looked at since… well, since Mishka was born. Occassionally I would check, hold the pouch in my hand to check the weight was the same, peak inside to be sure it was the same coin. I knew that eventually I would take it in my bare hand. It was the only option that would keep us safe, I was sure of that, especially after... well especially now. I just needed to wait for the right time.  
  
It had been months now and I still had no idea when that would be. I still couldn’t equate the details of it – Harry, Dad, staying me while protecting my family. The mantle had been so hard to bear, I’d almost lost myself. Nicodemus swore to me I could take this and not lose myself, but how? Although seeing as how none of us had any clue about Marcone until recently maybe he was right. The incoming equinox made me nervous too, despite being free of the mantle of Lady the changing of the seasons was unsettling. I looked out the window at the grey morning outside and I wondered how much of Winter stayed with me now.  
  
Was I forever a little bit Fae now?  
  
Was I forever changed by the mantle? And if that were true would I forever be changed by the coin? Should I change my plan, take the coin now and take it for Fr. Forthill, confess all to Papa and Harry, forget my plan to protect my son. Was that the better plan, the more sane option for us? God I wish Thomas was still here to talk to.   
  
I knew that was bullshit, I knew in my soul (or what was left of it after Mab had her way with me) that the only way to protect my family, to protect my Miskhka, was to keep the coin. Keep it secret, keep it safe.  
  
Years back when we rescued Maggie we had jokingly compared ourselves with the fellowship. It was a hard habit to break. Maybe I was closer to Pippin than I realised – not just the youngest but the most foolhardy. My mistakes had damned me and Harry, I spoke to spirits of trees. Damnit I’d only survived Harry’s death thanks to Karin AKA Gimli. Now she was gone too.   
  
I’d just about convinced myself I was thinking out of my arse when I headed back into the lounge and found a Faerie Queen tickling my son’s belly. Mishka giggles, kicking his legs out at the Queen of Air and Darkness.  
  
_Thats my good boy_ I thought to myself. _Daddy would be proud, kicking Fae ass already.  
  
_Stealing myself and straightening up in an attempt to look imposing despite the fact I was still in pj’s and my nipples were leaking milk, I squared up to the invader in the living room.   
  
“What are you doing here?” I demanded, “you promised Harry our bargain was done.” I swear I heard her sigh before she responded.  
  
“That was truth, I have no claim on you or the sweet babe.” She spoke softly, before turning her cat slit eyes on me. “I wish to talk to you as…. Women, not as Lady and Queen.” I stood silent, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It didn’t take long.  
  
“I wish to talk to you about the coin,” she said, cats eyes twinkling.


End file.
